


‘Cause You're Too Sexy, Beautiful and Everybody Wants a Taste (That's Why I Still Get Jealous)

by castiel52



Series: Hartwin drabbles/short stories [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alive Harry Hart, Arthur!Harry Hart, Drabble, Eggsy and Merlin make cameo!, Harry Hart Lives, Harry as Arthur, I finally figured out which knight I want Eggsy to be! Yay!!!, Jealous Harry, Jealous Harry Hart, Jealousy, M/M, and i'm still listening to nick jonas, because that is my fucking canon deal with it, hmm, i may or may not have overused the word 'harlot', i think, just saying, oh and, say hello boys!!!, this came from listening to too much Nick Jonas just so I can fucking finish this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel52/pseuds/castiel52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Hart <i>does not</i> get jealous. Nope. Abso-fucking-lutely not. Shut up, Merlin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i></i><br/>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4145766">Nah, Nah, Honey I'm Good (I Got Somebody At Home)</a> which was more or less inspired by Andy Grammer. xD<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	‘Cause You're Too Sexy, Beautiful and Everybody Wants a Taste (That's Why I Still Get Jealous)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aileen1803](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aileen1803/gifts).



> I wasn't originally planning on writing more from NNHIG (IGSAH), but I saw Aileen1803's comment. Especially the "Please write more." part, which, honestly, more often than not I couldn't refuse. But I felt like I would ruin the whole thing if I added more to that one so I thought, "Hmm. Why not let them see Harry's own POV? Esp how annoyed he OBVIOUSLY got because of this flirty girl?..."  
> So, Aileen1803, this is for you, love. :*
> 
>    
> PS. You can blame Nick Jonas for this title. Bloody hell. I didn't stop listening to [Jealous](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cQw2qIl838Q) because it was probably the only song I can think of that doesn't scream that OH MY FUCKING GOD ARE YOU FUCKING CHEATING ON ME??!! The jealousy in the song was more or less unfounded, that's why I went for it. And I couldn't agree more with the title. xD
> 
> Oh, and I'm not British. I'm the farthest thing from British. So I apologize in advanced for, well, everything. I'm a Filipino and am more familiar with American English and a little bit of American slang. :/
> 
> This is unedited because I'm lazy as fuck and I don't have a beta either. So this is not brit-picked. Every mistake is my own. I'm woman enough to admit that.
> 
> -Jess
> 
> ETA - June 19, 2015 - 11:03 PM (Manila, Philippines):  
> Thank you, savefrancegetintomypants (Rsjessen), for the correction. :)

Harry has always thought of himself as a sensible man, a man who knows how to contain his emotions when needed.  He knows how to keep a blank face and how to fake a smile. It’s not like it’s actually that hard. It’s simply acting, and he does love acting.

 

(He remembers wanting to become a theatre actor back then, when he was a lot younger, watching from the audience. Then his father died when he was fifteen, joined the military, and, soon after, Chester introduced Kingsman to him.)

 

But then Eggsy happened. No. Correction. Eggsy _happens_. All the bloody time. The young man comes in, skipping into Harry’s life with his bright eyes and wide smile as if he belongs there. Which, well, he does. They have been together for a long while now, a whole lot longer than any romantic relationship Harry has ever had.

 

(His longest relationship lasted for three months, two weeks, and a day. And she had died. Which was, well, _is_ , honestly horrible. And yes, Harry knows that if she hadn’t died, he’d probably have a child or two around Eggsy’s age by now.)

 

But, yes. Harry is a very sensible man. He doesn’t let petty emotions like _jealousy_ get the best of him. He is always composed. Collected. And he knows Eggsy would never betray him, knows how much Eggsy loves him.

 

(The younger man enjoys reminding him of how much he is loved.)

 

But, the point is, Eggsy is utterly, utterly _beautiful_. Harry knows this for a fact. He has these beautiful, heterochromatic eyes, which are a weird mixture of blues, greens and greys, changing colours depending on the light. His jaws that are very well defined and god, those lips, thin as they may be, look quite good for kissing.

 

Getting back on track, he isn’t new to Eggsy attracting a lot of attention, even without trying.

 

Which is happening right now.

 

The girl is beautiful, even Harry can grudgingly admit that. She has long skinny legs, a slim waist and gorgeous wide hips. Her breasts are well-rounded and definitely look real, she has beautiful short red hair that makes her slim face stand out even more her beautiful cheekbones more prominent. Her lips are pout-y, definitely made for kissing and are very tempting. Her brows are full, even without the need of makeup. Her already thick and curled lashes appeared more voluminous with mascara and the kohl on her eyes. She has that wide-eyed innocence look on her face. But Harry isn’t fooled. With the way she has been basically pushing her breasts towards Eggsy is a clear indication of that, the _harlot_.

 

(After the incident that no one dares to speak of, it has been a silent decision that their agents must wear their glasses to keep on sending video feeds to HQ unless they are absolutely certain that they are going to be more or less safe.)

 

As Harry is thinking of ways he could maim the woman Eggsy has been talking to—and there are _many_ —he hears Merlin snort. Harry looks sharply at the other man, eyes narrowing in a glare. “What?” He asks, probably quite harsher than he wanted to.

 

“Put that iPad down or you’re going to break it. I’m not replacing that for you.” Merlin says, his eyes still on the screen he has been monitoring for almost three hours now. It’s a joint mission with Percival and Lancelot.

 

Harry looks down at his hands, and realizes that yes, there is every possibility that he could break the iPad in his hands. Slowly and gently, he puts it down in front of him and goes back to Lamorak’s feed, watching the little _harlot_ flirt even more with his _husband_.

 

(Even now, the knights would just tell them to change Eggsy’s name to ‘Guinevere’, since it would be more fitting, but always, Eggsy—now wasn’t that a surprise?—would raise a brow at them and say, “Nah, bruv. She betrayed King Arthur, ‘ayt to be with that Lancelot one. No thanks.”

 

Most of the knights, also, thought it was Harry who proposed to Eggsy, when it was, in fact, the younger man who did the honours. It was nothing special, really. Eggsy just rolled on top of Harry one morning, looked at the older man in the eyes, and sneakily let the ring slide on Harry’s ring finger. He was so confident that Harry would say yes. Not that Harry was planning on saying no, anyway.)

 

After a few more minutes, the feed shows Lamorak’s watch, letting him know the Eggsy’s checking the time and is ready to leave the pub (and _thank god_ for that).

 

Harry sees the disappointment in the girl’s eyes as Eggsy stands. The younger man turns to leave but pauses. The Lamorak feed shows him Eggsy’s bicep with the little _harlot’s_ hand around it (and _really_ , Harry thought to himself, _I should probably stop calling her a harlot_ ), and back up to the _har_ —girl’s face, who looks flirtier than earlier, which, Harry doesn’t really think possible until she sees _that_.

 

Eggsy moves closer, obviously caging the girl, making her simply light up. Harry’s heart starts beating faster. He knows Eggsy would _never_ , betray him, and he knows the boy isn’t interested with the way he was obviously humouring her earlier, but that doesn’t stop Harry’s body making decisions on its own.

 

Then he hears it.

 

“ _Sorry, but I’ve got a hot gentleman waiting for me at home._ ” Eggsy says in that accent the he uses on missions most of the time, and Harry couldn’t help but smile, hearing Eggsy’s own smirk as he said those words. Distantly, he hears Merlin snort.

 

Before he has the chance to stop himself, he presses a button to talk to Eggsy and says, “Isn’t that a bit harsh?” He’s smiling, he knows that.

 

“Nah. Was wearing me ring the whole time. Shoulda known I ain’t interested” Eggsy replies in his familiar drawl. And Harry, god help him, can’t help but want to say that gentlemen shouldn’t act that way. That it isn’t proper to let a lady be strung along. But as he makes incomprehensible sounds as he tries to explain that to Eggsy, the younger man continues, “Can’t tell me you ain’t jealous just then, ‘Arry.”

 

And, really, what can Harry say in response to _that_?

 

Merlin starts laughing hysterically.

**Author's Note:**

> I... Yeah. This is probably the last of this weird 2-story verse. But my Hartwin series will still be updated as long as I write Hartwin. So. Yeah.  
> Say hello to me on [Tumblr](http://castiel52.tumblr.com/)! I'm a multi-fandom blog, so don't expect Hartwin posts alone.
> 
> Ooh. Btw. I knighted Eggsy as Lamorak instead of Galahad is because I want Eggsy to his own man. I don't want him to simply be 'Harry's protégé'. Also, on my first search for the Knights of the Round Table, I read that Lamorak is a very, very skilled fighter. I was actually contemplating knighting Eggsy as "Leon", frankly because I actually liked him from the BBC show, Merlin. So, yeah.
> 
> (You might have also noticed how I'm not very fond of Guinevere. I'm sorry for that. I hope no one got offended.)
> 
> **ETA** June 19, 2015 - 10:33 PM (Manila, Philippines)  
>  So, yeah. I think we're having problems with the heterochromania part? The reason I used this is because Taron's eyes (well, from what _I've_ seen) look like they have a pretty weird color because it tends to change in different lighting conditions. I thought his eyes were grey when I saw a picture of him for the first time. Then I saw another picture where it looks like it was green, then I read a fan fiction that said his eyes were blue, and I was like, 'wut'. I remember seeing Benedict Cumberbatch's eyes the same way and I discovered that Ben has heterochomatic eyes, and then I looked for other pictures of Taron and it looked like his eyes have like, [different colors](http://40.media.tumblr.com/0d09c4e9a47075abaa55421906e238aa/tumblr_nmcgkdMIGg1uokpato2_500.png) (Zoom in the actual page as well. It looks like hazel-green in the middle and some sort of blue or grey surrounding it).
> 
> Heterochromania is not simply that the two eyes have different colors. Their eyes may look more or less the same in color but upon closer inspection, there are different colors in the eyes themselves (Like Ben). So... Yeah. Although I think some confirmed that it was green? But I also saw a fan page for Taron that say it's blue and green. So, yeah. I'm confused, personally, but I'm sticking with my own definition because his eye color's weird (in a good way!) from what I've seen in pictures and I'll never really know until I meet him in person and I actually see his eyes up close. :/
> 
> **ETA! June24, 2015 7:41PM (Manila, Philippines)**  
>  You can follow me on my [Hartwin exclusive Tumblr](http://babyunwinhart.tumblr.com). :D


End file.
